


Speed Demon

by PaulluvsSteph



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Modern Era, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulluvsSteph/pseuds/PaulluvsSteph
Summary: Ruby scoffed as she watched the blonde suit up. Padded gear under her ill-fitted clothes. God forbid anyone thinks she's safe. The woman loved being praised. Speed Demon was her street name.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	Speed Demon

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot: 
> 
> A few of us were given prompts and had to write something under 1500 words (2000 max) 
> 
> I had so much more written, but thank you Frankie D for holding me accountable to the rules rather you knew it or not. This is a part of the challenge. My lines of dialogue were You could have died." vs. "Sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy." - I used them both.

Tonight was her night. It was promised to her by God and her lover. It was her fucking birthday, and Christina was preparing to leave her to go out and street race with her dumbass friends. Ruby scoffed as she watched the blonde suit up. Padded gear under her ill-fitted clothes. God forbid anyone thinks she's safe. The woman loved being praised. Speed Demon was her street name. 

She was literally hell on wheels. A pretty blonde who probably was 90 pounds soaking wet defeated man after man. Ruby groaned silently. 

Why couldn't they do this another night? Why did it have to be her night? 

Christina brushed her hair into a loose ponytail before putting on a cap and checking her reflection. That's when she stopped and noticed Ruby staring at her through the mirror. Their eyes met as Christina wondered what Ruby could be thinking. She broke her thought with a small smirk that Ruby didn't return in softness. 

"What's wrong" Christina asked

"Nothing that you would care about", Ruby muttered in response.

Christina exhaled before fully turning around to walk towards her girlfriend, who sat on the bed, fighting her own tears from exposing her. When Christina sat on her knees in between Ruby's legs, rubbing her thighs gently, Ruby thought she was going to lose all control. Watching her eyes intensely, Ruby knew she had to change the subject before breaking down the walls protecting her feelings yet again. 

"Which one are you taking?" Ruby asked as her voice cracked. 

Christina wouldn't press the issue. She never did. It's not the way they operated. Usually, when Ruby was upset, Christina would be the first to hear about it. When they first started dating four years ago, she found Ruby's anger intriguing. Then Christina began to take on Ruby's emotions, which led to them fighting with one another or fighting for one another. 

"The sv12 roadster", she responded. It was her pride and joy. She built that damn car up. Painted silver with tinted windows, she got as much attention as she wanted with 800 horsepower and a 219 miles per hour speed. They both knew the damage that baby could bring. 

"Who's your victim tonight." 

"You," Christina responded, moving her lips towards Ruby's. Ruby moved back slightly, avoiding Christina's kiss only to let her eyes betray her as a tear fell and then another. Christina was a little taken aback at Ruby's rejection, but she knew she needed to do this, amongst other things, tonight. "It's a trial race baby. We will be in and out. Just checking the speed of the cars and then dinner I promise. You and me," Christina whispered, wiping Ruby's tear-stained cheeks. 

"Granted, we are able to keep the reservation."

Christina sighed. She was pushing it. The test drive was supposed to start at 7:30 pm, but reservations under Braithwhite was at 9 pm. Damn. She would still need to get appropriately dressed afterward. "We will make it." She said assuringly. "But, I need you there. You know you are my good luck charm." She said, leaning in again, this time placing both her hands on Ruby's cheeks to hold her in place.

She wanted and needed those lips. She was a ball of nerves. She wouldn't be able to function if tonight wasn't perfect for them both. The kiss was tender and much needed. Ruby pulled back, and the two locked eyes. 

"How about I met you at the restaurant instead."

_________________________________

Leti stood on the side of the track, watching as all the cars get checked out. Tonight was just for speed endurance, but all four crew members had to be ready for the biggest race of the year; the Autumnal Underground Race Competition. For the last two years, they took home the biggest trophy of them all, the 'Equinox.' Christina was reigning MVP bringing the team to first and top speed. No matter how much Leti wanted her boyfriend Tic to be in that top spot, Christina never missed a practice, a tune-up, or a chance to watch and learn from former championship races. Drag racing is not a hobby; it's a sport, and they all knew it. 

The competition was in late September and practice started in early July. Every Friday of every week. No questions and no excuses. If everything, every driver, and every car on her team weren't perfect, Christina would be pissed, and the world would feel her wrath. Leti was on edge, just anticipating the heat everyone would be receiving tonight. It was a special night. One she helped plan for. 

"What the hell is taking so long?" Leti asked the 'Pit Crew', composed of highly trained southside thugs who Tic's Uncle George took a liking to. They were technically the Crews' Mechanics. He gave them a job in his motor business just like he did for Tic and Christina.

"Sorry Ma'am" One of the pit guys said as they tightened a wheel on Tic's Kanoo. 

"Please just get it done," Leti said as she paced back and forth. It didn't take long before one of the boys told her all the cars were ready. Christina, Tic, Tree, and herself put the pedal to the metal on a dark, clear street. Just the four of them, testing out their cars. 

"Okay everything's in order", Leti told the three as they made their way to their respective cars. 

"Guys vs Girls?" Tic asked, smirking at Christina.

Christina matched his smirk, knowing that Tic was gunning for her top spot. "No need. The street is clear enough for us to just race. Full speed. Cannonball run."

_________________________________

Ruby's hair was straightened. Shoulder length. Her makeup gave her such an Ebony glow: bright lipstick, natural eyelashes, perfect fitted dress to show off every curve. Christina wasn't going to be on time. She never was, but it was already 8:30, and Ruby decided to follow the plan and meet her at the restaurant. 

Before she could leave the house, her cell rang. 

It was Leti probably calling to say Christina was on her way. 

"What?" she answered, annoyed that Christina couldn't call herself. 

Her annoyance subsided as she heard her younger sister speak. It was frantic like Ruby's heart as she began to listen closely. Bits and pieces of the call were heard as her body instantly went on Autopilot driving to the hospital. Accident. She swerved. She was avoiding a random man in the street. The car totaled. "Fuck!"

_________________________________

The hospital room had machines beeping. Machines attached to Christina to keep her comfortable, they said. They could only speak to family, and Ruby was family. 

"We are engaged." She lied, but that didn't matter. They were family. 

She was the only family that mattered. Fuck Tic and anyone else involved. Christina's leg was broken in three places. Small fractures and a sprained wrist. A huge gash on her forehead would heal with a nasty scar. How the fuck did she even survive, Ruby thought as she heard the doctor speak, as she saw pictures of the car, and as she looked at her girlfriend's body doped up and asleep on a hospital bed. She was alive. Machine or not, she was alive.

Ruby slept slumped in the hospital room chair. Propped against the bed. Blue eyes watching her. Blue eyes hating that her baby had to spend her birthday like this. Christina sighed, looking at the cords attached to her. The cast on her leg. She felt like shit, and she was pretty sure she looked like shit too. Pity, another flaw to add to the Braithwhite family tree. 

A nurse walked in to see that Christina was awake, which was like a chain reaction as Ruby began to stir. Soon the doctor was in to check her memory. "What finger am I holding up...What day is it."

"Her birthday. July 31st." Christina said, looking at Ruby apologetically. 

Christina was injured physically but not mentally. She didn't have amnesia or any other issue that Ruby had to stress over. 

The doctor explained the recovery process. The physical therapist would tell them more. 

In the car on the way home, Ruby played gospel as Christina rolled her eyes. Ruby called it the grace God, while Christina took it as all her years of studying other racers and avoiding death when racing. Drive defensively at all times. 

_"Sometimes being a complete racing nerd comes in handy."_

Ruby cut her eyes at her. "You sound moronic right now." 

_________________________________

The two barely said a word to each other at home unless it was about food, bathing, and comfort.

George and Hippolyta sent flowers to the house. Leti made store runs and picked up Christina's medication. Even Tree stopped by to check on 'Blondie.' Tic was a coward for two weeks until he finally called, much to Christina's delight and Ruby's dismay. 

Christina knew he didn't know what to say, and she understood.

"Who knows maybe Leti will take the top spot." Christina laughed as Tic said something a little more profound into the other end of the phone. "Yeah, you know me. I'm good. I plan to be right back after all this shit is over." Ruby heard Christina say as she brought her dinner to her. 

Ruby rolled her eyes as Christina watched the tone of the room sour. She and Tic said their goodbyes, and by the time Ruby made it back to collect her plate, Christina couldn't stand it anymore and asked, "What's with the attitude?"

If looks could kill. 

How could she be so bull-headed, so irresponsible, so fucking selfish?

When they first met, Ruby knew what Christina did to make money was dangerous, but she fell in love with her anyway.

"You plan to be right back to it! Really? _You could have died._ "

Christina reached out to Ruby. Her hand and face bandaged. Her leg was in a cast, and she still needed a few more surgeries before the year was over, but she also needed her Ruby. The most important person in her life. Her world. Her… wife. "Don't be mad at me. I’m still here."

Ruby shook her head. She didn't know what was more pathetic. The look on Christina's face or Christina's hold over her. "I don't want to ever get another call like that." She said, finally crying through this entire ordeal. "I love you too much to lose you. Why can't you see that"

Christina couldn't raise her arm much longer, but she still reached for Ruby. "Please come to me. Please" Ruby nodded reluctantly as Christina gestured to the nightstand. 

Ruby opened the drawer. 

"I am not fucking you while you are all fucked up."

"Not that... It's behind that."

Ruby reached in the nightstand and found a box. A velvet box. A ring box.

She pulled it out so they could both see it. Christina nodded. 

"I can't get on my knees let alone one. I can't fix the day of your birthday, but I can ask you if you would spend every birthday you and I have on this earth with me."

Ruby smiled at Christina before looking down at the unopened box. "Let me see how the ring looks first. I don't want to make any rash decisions." She said, which earned her a small laugh from her lover. 

It was beautiful. A marquise-shaped ruby. Modern with a double gold band. It was regal. 

"Will you, baby? Will you marry me?"

Ruby nodded excitedly. Tears falling again, but this time of joy. She sits down on the edge of the bed, closer to Christina. She plants a soft, much-needed kiss on her lips. 

"I will give up racing. For you... but I'm going to need a new way to blow off some steam." Christina said, looking at Ruby's breast before gesturing towards the nightstand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble coming up with a title, but then I thought of James Dean and his last P.S.A. Which Michael Jackson references in his song 'Speed Demon'. 
> 
> "The life you save may be your own."
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
